


Shooting Protons

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: JetC, Episode s05e12 Bride of Chaotica!, F/M, Giant Spiders, Holodecks/Holosuites, Plot What Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-02
Updated: 2001-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris reflects on the Janeway he saw in "Bride of Chaotica!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Protons

**Author's Note:**

> Just about everyone in JetC17 wrote a Chaotica story, so I had to write one, too. There is nothing terribly original in here either among "Bride of Chaotica!" riffs or among my own writing.

Tom Paris felt guilty.

OK, so he hadn't really been fantasizing about the Captain; he'd been dreaming about Queen Arachnia, who didn't exist. It wasn't like that counted as being unfaithful. It wasn't like he hadn't fantasized about fictional aliens since he'd been dating B'Elanna--even in bed with B'Elanna, who had herself once cried out the name of a holographic Rigellian whom Tom himself had created for the spa program. They could both laugh about that. It was one of the reasons his relationship with B'Elanna was as good as it was.

But having a wet dream about Queen Arachnia seemed much worse than having the hots for someone with an artificial face. Tom was sure B'Elanna would think so, even though he knew she suspected him of having impure thoughts about Seven of Nine, Megan Delaney, Kes (which was OK since she wasn't on the ship anymore), Seska (same thing), and Harry (let's not even go there). Tom didn't mind that his girlfriend thought he had a crush on his best friend. He even thought he could handle having a crush on his best friend, though fortunately he'd never had a dream about Harry in black stockings and an incredibly tight black dress with fingernails that could kill. It was just that Arachnia was the _captain_.

He hadn't expected her to look so...well, hot. In the original holoprogram, Arachnia was twenty years younger than Janeway and not quite as confident; she certainly didn't have that throaty laugh Janeway had let out right after the maniacal cackle of Chaotica had stopped reverberating through the holodeck. Tom knew that he could have modified the costume design without arousing the suspicions of Chaotica, who was so horny he'd have taken Arachnia in a potato sack, but the ensign (god he still hated that) had been rather pleased at the idea of forcing Janeway to walk around in that tighter-than-sin dress that showed her panty lines, with a slit so high it showed her actual panties when she had to hitch up the skirt to walk. The opening over her cleavage was entirely his own idea, and he hadn't been quite sure the captain could make it work. But in spite of the too-tight middle which made her look as if she'd been pregnant recently, in spite of the horrible plastic wig, in spite of the raccoonish eye makeup, she had looked...well, hot. That was the only word for it.

Which wouldn't have been such a terrible thing, if he hadn't just woken up from a dream about Arachnia tying him up in a giant spider web and threatening to drink his blood. Even that wouldn't have been so bad if the web hadn't been made of transparent aluminum cable, and if she hadn't been spinning it out of her...ahem, and she hadn't bitten off a pip as she moved in to suck his neck. And even that wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't stood there in a stupor and liked it. Loved it. Begged her not to stop. He could smell her...pheremones...which smelled exactly like, well, he hadn't realized he'd ever gotten such a clear whiff of an aroused Captain Janeway before, but that scent gave him a definite sense of deja vu. It was almost like spying on your mother. But not quite.

He'd been looking forward to rescuing her; he should have known that she'd beat him to the punch, and rescue them all, just as he'd scripted it for her in her ready room. Tom had a mental image of Captain Proton carrying Queen Arachnia out of the wreckage of Chaotica's fortress, except that if he'd done it, his vision wouldn't be from the perspective of a viewer: he'd have been right there holding her, breathing her scent. Boy, would Chakotay have been jealous. Tom knew the first officer had been secretly pleased by his demotion--vindicated, even, though you'd think the guy could give up a grudge from more than two years ago. These days Tom wasn't sure what Chakotay was thinking, not even whether he still wanted the captain the way it had been obvious to all of them he had wanted her then...but he still had his pride. He'd love to save Janeway from some evil alien menace just once, doing things his way. Wouldn't they all.

Tom rose and threw his sheets into the recycler, thankful for once that B'Elanna had had third shift and hadn't been sharing his bed. Even she might not have been able to stop his dream, and if she got it into her head that he had a thing for the captain, he'd be a dead man. Of course he didn't have a thing for Janeway--it was all Arachnia, who was mostly his creation, with some B-movie projections thrown in--but she still looked like Janeway, and oh god did she smell like Janeway.

The holographic controls would have a record of Janeway's pattern as Arachnia. When she came back in chapter forty-one--the chapter in which she turned on Proton and ensnared him on her spider-ship--Tom could use her image. If she hadn't already erased it. Or if she weren't on the holodeck herself, toying with Chaotica and her own version of Captain Proton. Caught in her own web. Tom smiled.


End file.
